It Happen Suddenly
by Meridabrave
Summary: Sudah lima hari Hinata Hyuuga dibuat pening oleh pengakuan cinta seorang pria tampan yang tak dikenalnya. Jadi bagaimanakah keputusan Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _It Happen Suddenly_

Uzumaki Naruto, lima hari yang lalu pria itu memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Yah aku tak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa perasaanku saat ini. Dia masih menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk segera menjawab pernyataannya.  
Tentu bukan hal yang terlalu sulit untuk menjawab sebuah pernyataan cinta seseorang apabila kau mengenal baik orang tersebut. Yang jadi masalah di sini adalah bahwa aku tidak mengenalnya sebelum dia memperkenalkan dirinya di hari itu. Hari ketika dia menyatakan cinta. Ya aku baru tahu dia lima hari yang lalu.

Hal itu masih jelas di kepalaku. Ketika aku sedang menikmati es krim di kedai favoritku tiba-tiba seorang pria menghampiriku dan dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan  
"Hei! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Ayo kita Pacaran."

"Hah?" Tentu saja itu respon yang normal dariku.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabku sekarang. Kita bertukar nomor handphone dan kemudian melakukan pendekatan"

"Hah?" Itu masih respon normal dariku.

"Aku tahu, pasti kau terkejut melihat seorang pria tampan sepertiku menghampirimu dan memintamu menjadi pacarku"

"Iya" responku cepat karena dari tadi aku hanya melongo mendengarnya berbicara hal yang tak masuk akal. Dan kalimat terakhirnya adalah kalimat yang paling masuk akal.

Dan dengan cepat pria itu bertanya "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" ah, aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulut ini.

Harusnya aku mengeluarkan kalimat iya yang kau katakan benar aku tidak mengenalmu dan sangaaat terkejut ketika kau memintaku untuk menjadi pacar. Jadi pergilah jangan main-main, aku ingin menikmati es krim ini di hari yang panas seperti ini dengan tenang. Tapi kenapa aku malah menyebutkan namaku. Yah kurasa karena terlalu terkejut.

Deringan ponsel membuatku tersadar dari keterkejutanku. Suara deringan itu berasal dari genggaman pria yang berada di depanku ini, dia menatap ponselnya kemudian menatapku intens. selang beberapa saat sudah tidak ada suara deringan lagi di ponselnya, dia membiarkannya tanpa mengangkat panggilan tadi.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, pria itu terlihat menghela nafas dan bersuara "Berikan ponselmu"

"Hah?" aku tak tau itu masih respon normal atau tidak  
Namun ketika mata kami bertemu dengan mudahnya aku memberikan ponselku. Dia terlihat mengetikan beberapa angka dan menghubungi nomor tersebut tak lama kemudian ponselnya yang tadi berdering kini kembali berdering.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku akan menghubungimu. Jadi simpan nomorku ini" dia, boleh ku panggil Naruto saja? Ya Naruto pria itu mengembalikan ponselku setelah menyimpannya di daftar kontak.

"Hah?" Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa memberikan respon lain selain kata ini. Beberapa saat suara kekehan terdengar aku mendongak dan menatap Naruto. Dialah yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Aku tidak bisa fokus ketika menatapnya, seperti ada yang bersuara "tampannya"

"Benarkan aku tampan, haha" kekehannya berubah menjadi tawa

"Hah?" Apa itu tadi, siapa yang berkata ? Aku?

"Sudahlah, kurasa kau butuh menenangkan diri Hinata, aku akan menghubungimu jadi ketika kau sudah tersadar mari kita bicara, dan kau harus segera menjawab pernyataanku!"  
kemudian dengan santainya dia berdiri dari kursinya  
"Ah, biar es krimmu aku yang bayar. Itu hadiah pertemuan pertama kita." Setelah mengucapakan kalimat terakhir itu dia pergi menuju kasir dan kemudian melenggang ke arah pintu keluar. Entah mengapa aku terus menatap punggungnya.

Seperti itulah kejadian awalnya bermula.  
Dalam waktu lima hari dia banyak mengirimiku pesan.  
Yah hanya pesan yang berisi pernyataan dirinya, Seperti

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, jadi aku aku akan memberitahu yang lainnya. Aku yakin kau penasaran kkk~" kemudian pesannya berlanjut

Aku bekerja di Namikaze Corp

Umurku 25

Aku anak tunggal

Aku suka sepak bola

Dan pesan-pesan lainnya.

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu dia baru saja mengirimiku pesan singkat untuk menemuinya di kedai es krim saat kita bertemu. Ah sepertinya aku akan gila memikirkan semua ini. Awalnya aku pikir ini hanya mimpi. Tapi pesan-pesan yang selalu pria itu kirim membuatku sadar bahwa ini kenyataan. Dan yang lebih membuatku kesal adalah aku selalu membayangkan wajahnya.

Aku yakin semua gadis pasti akan tertarik melihatnya. Pria itu, Naruto dia tampan dan tinggi. Yah memang hanya itu yang aku tahu tentangnya. Aku baru sekali bertemu.

Sebenarnya aku belum sekalipun membalas pesan-pesannya. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pasti akan lebih baik kalau ada seseorang yang bisa memberiku nasihat. Tapi nyatanya aku hanya sendiri. Menyedihkan. Satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki sedang sibuk dengan dunia barunya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan bila aku menghubunginya, tapi bila dia mendengarkan ceritaku... ah membayangkannya saja mengerikan. Jadi biarkan saja.

Drrt drrttt...

Ponselku bergetar di atas meja belajar dan aku segera menghampirinya

Uzumaki Naruto calling~

Aku membekap mulutku tak percaya. Biasanya pria ini tidak sekalipun membuat panggilan suara, hanya pesan singkat yang selalu dikirimnya.

Ponselku terus bergetar, menarik nafas dalam dan dengan ragu aku mengangkat panggilannya

"halo" suaraku lirih

"kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya oh... aku tersentak, ku tepuk pipiku pelan bisa-bisanya aku...

"y-ya, a aku baikbaik saja" jawabku cepat

"kurasa kau sudah menerima pesan ku, jadi besok kita bertemu di tempat itu. kau juga harus menjelaskan kenapa tidak membalas pesan-peaanku"

"tapi" aku berusaha memotong perkataannya.

"tidak ada tapi-tapi, ini sudah lewat lima hari aku tak bisa lama menunggu. Sudah yah sampai jumpa besok. Oyasumi~"

Dan panggilan pun berakhir.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok, dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Aku hanya berharap ini akan segera berakhir. Bertemu pria tampan dan menawan memang suatu keberuntungan tapi bila kejadiannya seperti ini... hufffttttt...

Menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kita harus bertemu Uzumaki Naruto."

 _This fic just for console my self..._

Kalau suka silah berikan komentar dan masukan di kotak review, kalau tidak _Just leave it. Thanks_


	2. The Story Begin

Disclaimer – Masashi Kishimoto

Rated – T

Warning – Typo everywhere -hehe-

 **It Happen Suddenly**

 **(The Story Begin)**

Di Sabtu siang ini suara gaduh terdengar dari arah kamar mandi sebuah apartemen yang terlihat bersih dan rapih. Seorang gadis yang berada di dalamnya terlihat terburu-buru membasuh mukanya dan dengan cepat menggosok giginya. Hal tadi di lakukan oleh Hyuugaa Hinata. Ya, gadis yang terlihat terburu-buru dan panik itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Melihat jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.35 Seharusnya saat ini Hinata sudah dalam perjalan ke kedai Es Krim favoritnya karena sebentar lagi dia harus menemui Uzumaki Naruto seperti yang telah di janjikannya tadi malam kepada pria itu. Hinata sudah mengiyakan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto hari ini pukul dua siang, namun apa daya tadi malam Hinata sulit tidur karena memikirkan mengenai Naruto, dia berpikir bagaimana mungkin hal-hal seperti ini terjadi pada Hinata. Karena masih tak mau memejamkan matanya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir kuliahnya. Dan tanpa sadar pagi sudah menjumpainya. Pukul 7 pagi Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur beberapa jam sebelum bersiap-siap untuk bertemu Naruto. Namun pada kenyataannya gadis itu tertidur cukup lama dan baru bangun ketika ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Kakak laki-lakinya yang tinggal terpisah denganya menghubunginya dan meminta Hinata untuk pulang ke rumah. Setelah panggilaan tadi berakhir Hinata baru menyadari berapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan untuk tidur. Dan sekarang dengan penampilan kasualnya serta taburan bedak tipis dan polesan lipbalm dia siap untuk pergi menemui Uzumaki Naruto.

"yosh!" dengan gugup gadis itu pergi menemui Uzumaki Naruto tanpa rencana. 'yah, kita lihat saja nanti' pikirnya.

Menggunakan taksi menuju kedai es krim ternyata memakan waktu lebih cepat. Dia hanya butuh 30 menit, biasanya Hinata lebih sering menggunakan kereta dibanding menggunakan taksi. Saat sampai di tempat tujuannya Hinata melihat sosok yang beberapa hari lalu menghampirinya. Penampilannya saat ini terlihat keren di mata Hinata, walau pria itu hanya menggunakan Kaos pendek dan celana Jeans serta kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, pria itu terlihat tampan apalagi rambut kuning cepaknya, oh seketika Hinata dibuat bedebar-debar sekaligus lagi-lagi berpikir bagaimana mungkin pria seperti itu meminta Hinata untuk berpacaran dengaannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata membuka pintu kedai dan berjalan menghampiri Uzumaki Naruto.

"ehhm" berdehem kecil Hinata memberi salam "Ohayou?"

Naruto pun dengan cepat tersadar akan kehadiran Gadis di depannya. Dengan cengiran lebarnya dia menjawab sapaan Hinata

"Ah, Ohayou Hinata-chan! Maaf tidak langsung menyadari kehadiranmu. Duduklah"

"Gomen ne Uzumaki-san karena terlambat" setelah membungkuk minta maaf Hinata segera menduduki kursi yang ada di depan pria blonde ini.

Menurunkan kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan tak apa "Hanya lewat beberapa menit, tak masalah. Lagi pula aku juga juga belum lama sampai. Jadi kau mau pesan apa?"

"co-coklat. Ehm coklat ice cream" jawab Hinata Gugup karena terlalu terpaku oleh senyum cerah pria di hadaapannya ini.

"jadi Hinata-chan suka rasa Coklat?"

"eh? Eto iya ehm tapi suka rasa yang lain juga, hari ini hanya ingin mencoba rasa coklat."

"ah. Kalau aku lebih suka rasa Mocca. Apa di sini juga ada ice cream moca?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir dan sebentar kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "temanku sering memesan ice cream mocca juga."

"Teman? Laki-laki?" pria itu memicingkan matanya penuh tanya.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, dengab cepat Hinata merespon "teman! Teman sejak Senior High School"

"hm? Laki-laki?"

Hinata mengangguk dan dengan cepat membalas "tapi hanya teman."

Hening beberapa saat dan kemudian Hinata mendengar suara kekehan dan menatap pria yang sedang menahan tawanya. 'apa dia sedang menggodaku' pikirnya 'walau begitu dia tetap tampan' oh Hinata apa kau sudah menyukai pria ini?.

"kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu Hinata. Aku percaya" ekspresi pria itu melembut dan menghadirkan senyum simpulnya.

Tanpa disadari melihat senyum Naruto membuat Wajah Hinata terasa menghangat.

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanannya.

"kau pasti terkejut kan?" Naruto memulai percakapan.

"ha?"

"saat aku tiba-tiba memintamu menjadi pacarku." Melirik gadis yang ada di hadapannya "gomen ne"

Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Tersirat tanda tanya besar di dalam mata perak Hinata ketika menatap pria itu.

"jadi, sebebarnya apa yang terjadi Uzumaki-san?"

"panggil Naruto saja. Jadi aku tertarik padamu makannya aku memintamu."

"hanya itu?"

Naruto terlihat ragu, namun sebelum menjawab petanyaan Hinata. Terdengar getaran ponsel dari sling bag yang dikenakan gadis itu

Drrrtt drrrtt...

Hinata menatap Naruto kemudian mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya.

"aku akan menjawab ini dulu" menunjukkan pinselnya yg bergetar. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan

"moshi-moshi"

'ne Hinata, kau di mana?' tanya seseorang di ponsel Hinata

Ragu Hinata membalas "Su-Sunday Ice Cream"

'baiklah tunggu di sana, aku akan langsung menuju tempatmu'

"Eeh?" Hinata terlihat kaget "eto.." tuut tuuut... sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya panggilan diputus seketika oleh lawan bicaranya. Setelah panggilan diputus Hinata menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung.

Namun tak lama kemudian Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan pesanan mereka "permisi, ini pesanannya. Silahkan dinikmati.".

"arigato" balas keduanya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata

"apa panggilan penting?"

Hanya gelengan kepala balasan dari Hinata.

Hening beberapa saat dan Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya.

"Naruto-san"

"ya?"

"kau tidak menyukai ku kan?" dengan serius Hinata melanjutkan "eh, Maksudku.."

"aku menyukaimu"

Hinata terjekejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"kau sepertinya gadis yang baik. Dan kurasa kau bisa membantuku"

"apa maksudmu? Kau menyukaiku?"

"ya, kau gadis yang baik dan tidak berisik hanya sedikit ceroboh. aku sudah beberapa kali melihatmu" Hinata terkejut "Dan kau banyak membantu orang. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi kurasa kau bisa membantuku."

Keterkejutan Hinata berubah menjadi tanda tanya. Kepalanya mulai menangkap maksud pria di depannya ini "jadi?" tanyanya menuntut.

Melihat perubahan raut Hinata, Naruto dengan ragu melanjutkan

"Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi pacarku"

Ah. Hinata paham sekarang 'pura-pura seperti di dorama-dorama huh?' Hinata kira hal seperti ini hanya ada di dalam televisi. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengalaminya.

Gadis berambut indigo ini menatap Naruto tajam dan dengan sinis bertanya "pura-pura?" dan Hinata melihat keterkejutan di wajah pria tampan di hadapannya.

"bukan pura-pura. Yah kita akan menjalin hubungan seperti pasangan lainnya hanya tanpa perasaan Cinta?"

"Untuk?"

"ya?"

"untuk apa aku menjalani hubungan seperti itu?"

Menghela nafas panjang naruto dengan hati-hati menjawab pertaanyaan Hinata

"aku belum pernah terlibat hubungan asmara dengan siapapun, jadi aku ingin mencobanya." Jeda sebelum Naruto melanjutkan "ada beberapa hal lainnya dan setelah beberapa kali melihatmu. Aku ingin mencobanya denganmu"

Hinata hendak membuka suara, namu pria ini masih melanjutkan kalimatnya "lalu aku ingin menunjukannya pada seseorang."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Hinata tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Hinata menatap pria bemanik saphire itu.

"Baiklah."

Naruto seperti terkejut mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"kau berpikir aku orang yang baik kan? Jadi aku akan membantumu. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang benar-benar baik"

"maksudmu?"

"aku akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari hubungan ini."

Mendengar pengakuan Hinata Naruto sedikit berpikir namun kemudian menanyakan keinginan Hinata "baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu! Dengan begitu aku akan meminta apapun yang ku inginkan."

Jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto bingung "apa maksudmu"

"Jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu!" gadis itu mengucaokannya dengan tegas "itu permintaan pertamaku"

Drrtt drrrttt...

Ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar ada sebuah pesan masuk

'aku sudah ada di parkiran'

Mengetikan jawaban pesan tersebut 'Tunggu. Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan ke sana' setelah membalas pesan itu Hinata berdiri dari kursinya

Memberikan senyum terpaksa kepada Naruto, Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Naruto-kun. Aku terima pernyataanmu. Kita pacaran! Tapi janga pernah lupa tentang permintaan pertamaku tadi"

Naruto memandang Hinata lekat, gadis itu lanjut berbicara "Aku ada urusan mendadak. Jadi sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-kun" setelah nengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya disertai senyum pendek Hinata pergi menuju pintu keluar kedai ice cream ini.

Menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria berambut kuning ini. Namu kemudian dia bersuara

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Hinata-chan" disertai senyum simpul.

Makasih yang sudah read, review, fav dan follow.

Maaf chapternya pendek. Semoga semakin banyak review semakin panjanaaang nulisnyaa hehee..

Semoga pada suka. Dan mohon review pendapat masukan atau pun ide untuk fic ini. Supaya lebih semangat jugaa buat nulisnya hehe.

Akan seperti apa hubungan mereka. ●-●


End file.
